


Спасибо Интерлагосу за разбитое сердце

by helgatrush



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, M/M, Porn with Feelings, after race
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: После гонки Жюль приходит к Роману в номер
Relationships: Jules Bianchi/Romain Grosjean
Kudos: 1





	Спасибо Интерлагосу за разбитое сердце

Жюль сжимает в руке горлышко бутылки белого так, что ещё чуть-чуть - и треснет. Жюль кусает губы, словно пережёвывая раз за разом слова, которые ему хочется сказать.  
Которые он боится сказать.  
"Открой дверь!" - пишет он, и, едва там, в глубине номера, пиликает телефон, дверь открывается. У Романа на щеках красные пятна не то от гнева, не то от слишком пристального внимания репортеров и дирекции команды. У Романа в глазах - такое же тусклое, как над трассой, небо, и Жюль молча протягивает ему вино.  
\- Я в полной заднице, - тихо говорит Роман, закрывая дверь, и шарит в боковом кармане раскрытого на кровати чемодана в поисках штопора. - У меня ведь были все шансы, если бы не мотор.  
Сейчас он может говорить открыто - ни одного журналиста в радиусе километра, и Жюль молча вслушивается в звучание его голоса, вздрогнув, когда пробка с громким хлопком вылезла из горлышка бутылки. Слишком похож оказывается этот звук на взрыв колеса на трассе.  
\- Но мотор - не ты, - возражает он, моргнув и прогнав из памяти неудачное сравнение. - Это не твоя вина, чемпион.  
Роман смотрит на него, склонив голову набок, и небо в его глазах словно бы проясняется. Когда Жюль принимает из его рук не самый чистый стакан, до краёв заполненный вином, он вдруг говорит:  
\- Я испугался, увидев дым над твоей машиной.  
\- Я тоже, - эхом откликается Роман и поднимает бутылку. - За то, чтобы мы не боялись?  
Он пьёт, запрокинув голову, и Жюль так и не подносит стакан ко рту, жадно следя за тем, как двигается кадык под рыжеватой щетиной на его горле. Оставив нетронутое вино, он встаёт и беспомощно прижимается лбом к плечу Романа, к выпуклому логотипу Лотуса, вышитому на рукаве футболки, и Роман неуверенно ведёт ладонью по его коротко остриженному затылку. 

\- За твой чемпионский титул.  
\- За нормальную машину для тебя.  
\- За Марка Уэббера.  
\- За подиумы в следующем сезоне...  
Они сидят прямо на полу, и над их головами скребётся в стекло дождь, которого все так ждали на трассе. Они пьют по глотку за каждый тост: Жюль из прихваченного со стола стакана, Роман - прямо из горла, как шампанское для чемпионов, но не алкоголь пьянит его, а концентрация, не получившая разрядки во время гонки. Это чем-то похоже на секс, прерванный после прелюдии, и Жюль, похоже, ловит что-то в его взгляде, потому что ставит ополовиненный стакан на подоконник и немного неуклюже забирается Роману на колени.  
Жюль торопится: он путается пальцами в волосах Романа, щекотно забирается ими под футболку, ёрзает на коленях Романа, пытаясь потереться об него полувставшим уже членом, суетливо, жарко и жадно целует пересохшим ртом кислые от вина губы Романа, и тот мягко удерживает его за запястья.  
Воздух между ними плавится так же, как над раскаленным мотором болида, и Жюль на секунду напрягается, когда Роман ловит его за руки, но, прочитав в его взгляде разрешение, медленно тянет с себя футболку. Старую, выцветшую уже форму Феррари.  
Ему приходится встать, чтобы отбросить смятые комом джинсы в сторону, но он тут же возвращается, потратив на это меньше среднего времени пит-стопа. Роман ёрзает под ним, пытаясь ниже стянуть мягкие домашние штаны, но так и не успевает это сделать.  
Потому что Жюль зачерпывает вина из оставленного стакана и, размазав его по ладони, сжимает пальцами член Романа у самого основания. Запах вина смешивается с запахом его тела, с въевшимся намертво машинным маслом и металлом, и от этого у Жюля голова кругом. Как-то так в его понимании пахнет победа.  
Роман под ним, под его руками, дышит часто, и от этого у него самого встаёт так, что головка члена почти прижимается к животу, и Жюль решается.  
Он цепляется пальцами за подоконник, привстаёт и насухую насаживается на член Романа, зажмурившись от боли. Роман придерживает его за плечи и тут же невесомо касается кончиками пальцев его закрытых век. От нежности этого жеста Жюль на мгновение теряется и сам не понимает, как оказывается вдруг на полу, а Роман осторожно ведёт его колено в сторону, растягивая и толкаясь ещё глубже.  
Жюлю кажется, что он горит, что ещё мгновение - и спиралью пойдёт дым. Это от смущения, от выплеска адреналина или от того, как Роман прижимает его член к своему животу, раз за разом двигаясь внутри него, - Жюль так и не успевает решить: у него сводит пальцы на ногах, как будто он слишком долго давил на педаль газа на длинной прямой, и он сжимается вокруг Романа, расплескивая семя себе по груди.  
Закрыв глаза, он видит пляшущие под веками клетчатые флаги, и у поцелуя Романа, торопливого, за пару секунд до оргазма, ему чудится привкус шампанского.


End file.
